Noice
by flabbyknight
Summary: Prompt: Taylor gets Nice Guy's power. Emma and Sophia pull her out of the locker and vow to find whoever did such a terrible thing to such a nice girl. Taylor assumes they're being sarcastic at first, then starts getting worried when they don't break character.


Taylor came to with a sudden start and found herself inside of her locker. She must have passed out for a second there. She could hear Emma and several others laughing outside of her locker. Fuck them. Taylor shook her head to clear her thoughts before she yelled out, "Emma, let me out of here right now. This isn't funny!"

Emma's laughter suddenly stopped, and she made a distressed noise. "Oh, my God! Are you okay? What are you doing in there?"

Taylor stared incredulously at the back wall of her locker before a wave of rage crashed through her. "Are you fucking kidding me, you bitch? You just shoved me in here!"

"What? I would never do that!" protested Emma. "I meant to push Taylor in there, the loser. She must have pushed you in there instead! What a piece of shit!"

Taylor couldn't believe that she was having this argument right now. Emma had to be fucking with her or something. "Emma, I don't know what mind games you're trying to pull here, but I am not fucking falling for them! Let me out!"

There were the sounds of somebody fumbling with the latch of the locker, and then light poured into her cramped prison as the door was hastily yanked open. Someone wrapped their arms around Taylor and pulled her out. Taylor glanced over her shoulder and saw that it was Emma. She started thrashing around, trying to free herself from Emma's grasp. "Let! Me! Go!" screamed Taylor.

"Sssh ssh, it's okay. I've got you now," Emma muttered as she embraced Taylor. "Nothing is going to ever hurt you again."

"Yeah, we're going to track down Hebert and cave her face in for doing this to you," chimed in Sophia, a snarl planted on her face. "She needs to be shown her place!"

This was completely ridiculous! "Are you guys trying to gaslight me? Because I'm not falling for this shit," Taylor hissed as she tried to squirm out of Emma's foul grasp.

"What? I would never do anything like that to you!" Emma said, giving Taylor a worried look. "Did you hit your head while you were in there?"

That was it. "Let me go right now, Emma, or so help me, I am going to flip my shit!"

"But-" Taylor proceeded to flip her shit and elbowed Emma in the stomach over and over again. "Ow! You're hurting me! Why are you doing this?" Were those tears in Emma's eyes!?

Emma held on tight despite the repeated body blows and didn't show any signs of letting go. Taylor was officially freaking the fuck out now. "Because you put in me that locker! Let go of me, you maniac!"

Emma squeezed her even harder and protested, "But-" Sophia interrupted whatever Emma was going to spew from her mouth hole when she slugged Emma across the face.

"Let go of her this instant!" yelled Sophia. "I heard what she said! You did this! How dare you lay your sinful hands upon her after what you did to her!" Taylor scrambled free of Emma's loosened embrace and pressed herself up against the lockers before flinching when she realized what she was pushing up against.

Emma let out a shriek of rage and tackled Sophia to the ground. "What _I_ did!? You're the one that was supposed to push Taylor into the locker in the first place! You must have shoved her in, you monster!" Sophia and Emma started wrestling each other on the ground, screaming obscenities as they tried to scratch at each other's eyes.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" asked Madison. Taylor nearly jumped out of her skin. She had forgotten that Madison was even there. "You look upset. Come here and get a hug!"

Taylor had no idea what was going on, but at this point, she was terrified out of her mind. People were being nice to her. It was unnatural. Madison moved towards Taylor with her arms outstretched and a wide smile on her face. Taylor scrambled back into her open locker, where it was safe, and things made sense before she slammed the door behind her.

"What? Don't be silly, it can't be nice in there! Come out, and let me give you a special Clement hug," pleaded Madison.

"Eat a dick, you cutesy fuck!" Taylor howled as she tried to bury herself in a protective layer of filth.

Madison opened the locker door and made a beckoning motion towards Taylor. She spoke softly as if speaking to a wild animal, "Come here. Come on, girl, it's your best buddy Madison!" Taylor responded by flinging tampons and pads at Madison's stupid face. "Wow, you're a good shot! You got that right in my mouth!"

"Somebody save me from this crazy bitch!" cried Taylor as she continued to toss various bits of garbage at Madison. Suddenly, hands wrapped around Madison and lifted her up into the air before throwing her bodily out of the way of the locker. "Oh, thank God."

Mr. Gladly reached in and pulled Taylor out. In the background, the hallway had turned into a massive brawl as various students, including her bullies, were attacking each other. Except for Julia, who was nowhere to be seen. "Don't worry, your buddy Mr. G is here to save the day."

"Oh, God. Oh, _God!"_ chanted Taylor. What was happening? Her feeling of panic suddenly gave way to understanding as she stared at the scene before her. Bystanders were willing to involve themselves and intervene with her problems; clearly, they were being mastered! Julia was secretly a parahuman! It all made sense now! She was mastering everybody to be nice to Taylor! That bitch!

Thinking fast, Taylor kicked Mr. Gladly in the dick. He doubled over in pain and gasped out, "Good kick! A+!"

"Right. Fuck this. I'm out," muttered Taylor as she scooted around the orgy of violence. A knife whizzed towards her head. After a year and a half at Winslow, Taylor dodged instinctively, and the blade embedded itself in the wall behind her. Without pausing in her escape, Taylor quickly ripped it out of the wall; she might need it later.

Once she cleared the storm of flailing limbs and blood, she sprinted down a couple of hallways, hopefully escaping Julia and her diabolical machinations. As she was recovering her breath, Mrs. Knott came running towards her. "What's happening? Do we have another race war this month?"

"Mrs. Knott, something strange is going on back there. I think we might be in the middle of parahuman attack!" panted out Taylor.

"That sounds awful!" she replied, horrified. "You must have been so scared! Do you need a hug?"

Taylor's eyes widened in realization. "She's gotten to you too! Damn you, Julia! Get back!" She waved her knife back and forth in front of her to hold the mad teacher at bay. Nobody was hugging Taylor Hebert today!

Mrs. Knott gave a whistle of appreciation. "That's some good knife work, have you been practicing?"

"I have, thank you for noticing!" Taylor yelled as she turned and fled towards the nearest fire exit. Clearly, the whole school had been infected by some sort of Julia virus. She needed to get out as quickly as possible before the worst could happen; she might even be forced to like and respect her classmates.

Taylor skidded around another corner and encountered Greg. "Hey, do you want to hear about the latest MMO?" She swiftly drop kicked him before he could regale her with whatever nerd shit he was about to assault her ears with. She quickly scrambled to her feet and took off running again before he could catch his breath. "Nice talking to you!" he called after her fleeing form.

Thankfully, Taylor managed to smash through a fire door without being waylaid by any more well-wishers. She made it five blocks away from Winslow before she was wheezing for breath, a stitch in her side. She really needed to get into better shape. Something to work on later. First, she needed to call the PRT to let them know that Winslow was under attack by a parahuman.

Unfortunately, in this day and age, payphones were a thing of the past, and Taylor didn't carry a cellphone. Maybe she could use a phone in one of the nearby shops? "Hey, you okay?" Taylor looked up and saw a freckled, green-eyed blonde giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine," wheezed out Taylor. "Do you have a cell phone? I need to call the PRT."

For some reason, the blonde girl's face started twitching weirdly before it smoothed out into a vulpine smile, whatever the fuck that meant. Taylor was pretty sure a fox's smile was no different than a dog's smile. Who came up with this shit? "Yeah, here you go," the girl said as she handed Taylor her phone "Are you sure you're okay? You seem freaked out."

"I said I was fine!" snapped Taylor. She was fucking tired of people asking her if she was okay. Why couldn't people go back to ignoring her and her problems?

The girl stepped closer towards Taylor. Taylor's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. "You look like you need a h-" Taylor rabbit punched the girl in the throat and kept running. Julia must be stalking Taylor to make people try and comfort her! She was relentless as she was evil!

She tried not to trip as she dialed the PRT hotline number. "Hello, this the PRT. What is your emergency?"

"I'm being stalked by a parahuman, and they're mastering the people around me for their sick amusement!" Taylor cried into the phone.

"What is she making them do to you?"

"She's making people care about me and be considerate!"

"I see…"

"I'm not sure what their fiendish plan is, but I need your help. They already mastered Winslow and some girl with a weird smile!" Taylor hurriedly explained.

"Alright, Ma'am, we're sending out people to Winslow to get to the bottom of this."

"Thank God."

"I am also sending someone to come pick you up and bring you back to PRT HQ. It sounds like you've gone through quite an ordeal, and I'm here for you."

Taylor's eyes shot open in horror. The cellphone had betrayed her, and she should have known that it would. "Nice try, motherfucker!" she yelled as she spiked the cellphone into the ground. She had to move before they came for her. Fortunately, she had never given her name, so they wouldn't know how to find her. She managed to avoid further human contact on the way back home, just the way she liked it.

Taylor panted heavily as she slammed the door to her house behind her. She was safe. She and her dad haven't made eye contact in over a year, so there was nothing to worry about here.

"Hey, kiddo! Who wants dinner!?" howled her father as he brandished a pan of lasagna at her, a massive grin on his face.

Taylor screamed.


End file.
